


20 Dollar Nosebleed

by orphan_account



Series: Cashton Birthday Drabbles [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adventures, Drabble, M/M, The title has nothing to do with the story, also calums mum is mentioned like twice, this is cute trust me, this is kind of a sequel but u dont have to have read the first one to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Calum's birthday and Ashton takes him on a birthday adventure and everything is cute!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Dollar Nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad so any mistakes are mine also hey check out the thing i wrote on ashtons birthday!!

_‘I’m 19,’_ are Calum’s first thoughts when he wakes up. It felt like just yesterday that Ashton turned 20. Just yesterday that Calum was thinking, _‘he’s 20 now, he won’t want to be with an 18 year old anymore. He’ll wanna be with someone his own age. Someone as mature as him.’_ (Thinking back, it was pretty silly. It was and still is only a year and a half difference. Plus, Ashton is far from mature. Sure, sometimes he can be the dad of the band, he can take care of everyone else, but usually Ashton was still the fun loving guy he was when they first met. Calum loved that.)  
Calum sits up in his bed, rubs his eyes, and checks his phone. The clock reads 3 pm, but he doesn’t care. What he does care about are his Twitter notifications, full of fans wishing him a happy birthday, which he thinks is really sweet. He also has texts from friends and out of town family saying the same.  
Calum’s phone buzzes in his hand, and he smiles when he reads the caller i.d. “Hey,” he says.  
“Hey, babe,” Ashton replies.  
Calum’s smile grows at the nickname, “what’s up?”  
“Not much. Nothing too important. Other than your birthday, of course.”  
“That’s not important, c’mon! It’s just one year older, one year closer to becoming an old person. This time next year, I’ll be in a seniors home or something.”  
“May I remind you that this time next year, you’ll be the age that I am now?”  
“You may. May I remind you, old man, that you are a grumpy old man?”  
“Ouch,” Ashton says, faux offence in his voice, “that hurt.”  
“I’m sorry,” Calum laughs, “I love you.”  
“I know. I love you too, you nerd. You should eat something and get dressed, I’m gonna pick you up in half an hour and we’re gonna go on a birthday adventure!”  
“Okay, Tarzan. See you soon.” Calum presses the end call button before heading to the living room, where his mother is. She wishes him a happy birthday with a kiss on the cheek and tells him that he can eat whatever he’d like, she didn’t make breakfast because she didn’t know when he was going to be up.  
Calum walks to the kitchen, makes vegemite toast and a glass of orange juice, and begins to walk back to his room. “By the way,” he calls, “Ashton is gonna be here soon to pick me up. He says we’re going on an adventure.”  
  
  
After finishing his food, Calum turns to his closet. He doesn’t know what to wear. He doesn’t know what kind of adventure it is, if it’s an outdoors adventure involving sweating in the summer heat, or if it’s an indoors adventure involving looking good for possible fans. He decides to meet in the middle, wearing a black tank top advertising some brand he doesn’t remember and shorts that look nice enough to be seen around town on your birthday on. Who cares about dressing nice on your birthday? Not Calum.  
He quickly styles his hair, and sits on his bed for less than 5 minutes before he gets a text from Ashton reading, ‘here’ with six kiss emojis. Calum smiles as he reads the text before dropping the phone in his pocket and saying goodbye to his mother. “Be safe!” She calls, and Calum scrunches up his nose.  
  
  
Calum sits in the passenger seat in the car, and turns to Ashton.  
“Hello,” he says with a smile.  
“Hello,” Ashton returns with a small kiss and a bigger smile.  
“So,” Calum begins as Ashton pulls out of the driveway, “where are we going?”  
“Somewhere cool and cute and adorable, trust me.”  
“Alright,” Calum says with a grin.  
  
  
After ages spent driving, Calum and Ashton have left the chaos of the city, and are parked somewhere Calum doesn’t recognise. He doesn’t mind though, it’s beautiful. The grass is long, flowers grow freely, it’s just nature. All on its own. No pollution to kill the plants, no humans walking around, no buildings in every direction you look. Just plants.  
Calum steps out of the car, followed by Ashton, and the grass tickles his legs. He watches as his boyfriend walks to the back of the car and pulls out a blanket followed by a basket. “Are we having a picnic?” Calum asks.  
“We are indeed!” Ashton says happily. “It’s not quite dinner time yet, but early dinner is okay today.” Calum silently agrees as he follows Ashton through the field, to a cliff overlooking a small body of water.  
Calum looks over the rock, to the water, and a gasp escapes his lips. The water is so clear, so blue. He didn’t know this blue of water really happened, he thought it was something people in movies just made up. “It’s so beautiful here,” he says as he turns back to Ashton. The older boy just smiles, patting the spot on the blanket next to him. Calum takes the hint, and moves to sit next to his boyfriend, who opens the basket and begins emptying the food from it.  
  
  
After eating their dinner, which consisted of a sandwiches, potato salad, cucumber slices, and a piece of cake each, Ashton goes back to the car to grab one more blanket and a couple pillows. “It gets cold out here,” he explains as he passes two pillows to Calum, putting the other two on the ground where his head will go.  
The two lay, cuddled under the blanket, watching as the sky goes from a light blue, to an orangey pink, to purple, until it finally becomes a deep blue that is full of stars.  
Calum turns to his boyfriend, burying his head in the older boys’ shoulder, and whispering, “this has honestly been the best birthday I’ve ever had.”  
Ashton kisses the younger’s head, whispering back, “Happy birthday. I love you.” Calum looks up to Ashton, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is all fiction!!!  
> i dont own 5sos!!!  
> i dont own anyone mentioned!!!  
> title comes from fall out boy bc thats what i was listening to when i wrote this  
> sorry for any grammar mistakes, i was half asleep when i wrote this :')


End file.
